This invention relates to a windscreen wiper. More particularly, the invention relates to a windscreen wiper and to a protective end fitting for a windscreen wiper.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a windscreen wiper which includes a unitary elongate curved beam, the beam having a protective end formation at at least one of its tips. The beam may have a pair of end formations, one at each tip. Each of the end formations may include an extra length of the beam, with the beam mounted to a rubber so that the extra length projects beyond an end of the rubber.
Each of the extra lengths may be folded so that an end portion thereof extends substantially parallel to an end surface of the rubber. Alternatively, each of the extra lengths may be folded back on itself.
An edge portion of the length may be pre-shaped, having rounded edges. The extra length may be folded after being softened in a heating process to facilitate bending.
Each of the protective end formations may include a cap of a synthetic plastics material which fits over the tip.
The curved backbone may have a varying width and or thickness, along its length. The backbone may have a free form curvature in a plane or may have a compound curvature (that is curved in two planes).
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a protective end fitting for a windscreen wiper, which includes a body member having a recess for snugly receiving a tip of a beam.
The fitting may have a locating means, with the beam having complementary locating formations for securing the fitting in position on the beam.